Dead Red Day
by Bloody Demon Rose
Summary: After being muredered by a rabid dog, Yuffie slowly becomes an entity more pure than a mere mortal. Yuffie spreads the word of the sisterhood, saving the superior races from mortal stupidity.


With this story, I hope to bring out the true essence of the character Yuffie. What is her true essence? As a vampire and, a sister of the night. All who do not give into the dark cults now, shall die a hundred deaths later! Read and find the meaning between the spaces. Read and understand! For truly, those who know nothing, understand nothing! Oh, and don't forget to review my story or it shall be a Dead Red Day, indeed. That is the moniker I have given to the day when I conquer you sad, pathetic blood bags. Pray to your dead ghosts and, on your alter of blood and satin as you wear the curse of the flesh that day never comes, mortals.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuffie could not take it anymore. The ninja girl fell to the ground. The life, the blood that coursed through her body was the source of her pain. I must, she thought, rid myself of it. I must!

The girl ran towards her closet and grabbed out a black dress. She removed her old clothes and, tossed the black dress on. It was lacy at her cleavage, making her breasts look considerably larger than they actually were. She dragged a box of charcoal from out under her bed. She smeared it on her eyelids and under her eyes. She mashed it onto her lips. Then she smoothed it into her hair so that it looked even blacker.

She looked into the mirror. Oh, she was to die for. She cried. This life, this blood…IT BURNED! IT BURNED! IT BURNED! IT BURNED! IT BURNED! IT BURNED! IT BURNED! IT BURNED!

She snatched one of her darts. A song began to play on the radio.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Yes! She realized numbly. Her soul was cold. SO COLD! SO COLD! SO COLD! Her soul needed to stay cold.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Blood. She heard that word and shuddered. Blood was the only truth. The only truth. She needed to see it. Yes. YES! YES! YESSSSS!

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Yes, the only way to be brought back to life was to become dead! It all made perfect sense!

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

She needed to wake herself up. To become what she truly needed to be. She sobbed. It made so much more sense now! SENSE!

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead_

She was indeed frozen it time and growth within her mortal shell. She let out a wailing keen. She took the ninja dart and lowered it towards her wrist. The dart sliced through the flesh, showing the veins beneath. Blood seeped from the wound. Yuffie licked it, savoring the strange metallic taste. It was like an exotic confection, a candy of pain.

_Hello, Yuffie or should I say, Yloughelx._

Yuffie twisted around towards the voice. She dropped the bloody ninja dart, her open wound stinging as it hit swishing air.

_I'm right here, Yloughelx._

Yuffie strained her eyes. She searched for where the voice was coming from.

_The radio. Look towards the radio._

Yuffie looked towards the radio. On it, a woman's face was imprinted on the plastic of the radio. The woman looked familiar. Oh my demons, Yuffie gasped.

…IT WAS AMY LEE!

"I have come to reveal the truth to you." Amy Lee's head said. "You are meant to be a sister of the Night. Like me. Yloughelx is your vampire name just as mine is Meihenlitaz"

Yuffie nodded her head vigorously. She knew in her darkness that this was who she was supposed to be.

"I know of your plight; your hurt." Amy Lee's head went on to say. "I have been watching you. I know you very, very well. I wrote my songs based on you, Yloughelx."

Yuffie sobbed harder. She fell to the ground. "The truth!" She screamed. "Finally! The truth!"

Amy's head glanced towards Yuffie. "Kiss me." She said.

Yuffie blushed. "What?"

"You will soon become a Sister of the Night." The head was unblinking. "But before then I want to taste your mortal flesh upon my tongue."

Yuffie crept towards her. Grabbing both sides of the radio, she pressed her mouth to it. Briefly, she felt Amy Lee's soft lips before Amy disappeared, leaving her with the cold plastic of the stereo.

"The truth!" Yuffie shrieked. Her shrill voice pierced the walls, allowing all in the hotel to hear her.

Leon opened the door. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Yuffie glanced at him. His wooden peg leg was clacking the floor. He absently fingered his eye patch. He had lost his eye and his leg in a battle with heartless. Often, he would say 'Arrrg" jokingly, making light of his sad situation. (**A/N** Sorry. I couldn't resist making a pirate Leon) Leon did that a lot. "You'll wake Aerith up!"

Leon shut the door again, leaving Yuffie alone. She bawled. Everyone. Everyone. Everyone. Everyone abandoned her. Even Squall…Leon…abandoned her. She could not take. She was a mortal and had to bear the curse of the flesh…until now. She had seen the dark and liked it.

Yuffie opened her window. She hesitated before jumping from. She hit the ground, landing on her feet. She had the grace of a feline; a beautiful dark feline, with shining black hair that reflected no light.

The sky was dark, bright stars were sprinkled across the sky's velvet surface, looking like grains of bright sand. Yuffie grimaced. They and the moon destroyed the perfect dark with their light.

Wait? What was she thinking? She had never thought like this before. She stopped in the middle of the road. What was wrong with her?

She heard a rustle behind her. Turning, she found herself tackled to the ground. Something had her neck in its wet maw. She screamed. Her eyes saw that it was some sort of dog that had her. The dog had a red coat and gleaming red eyes. A hell hound? Yuffie thought.

Yuffie fought back desperately. She gritted her teeth as the dog bit harder on her neck. Blood slowly ran down her neck, soaking the dark, unholy, mortal ridden and defiled, one day to be hallowed earth.

Then the dog sexually assaulted her.

She screamed hoarsely as she watched the dog trot off. Leaving her, and all of her deep fatal wounds (both mental and physical), to die. She died.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Of course, there will be more of this story; whether you appreciate the truth or not. If I teach at least one of you mortals to fear and/or join the Sisterhood then my toil is sated. Until the Dead Red Day comes I shall continue to spread the gospel of my kind. Though, I suspect that you would listen to it with ignorant ears and mortal mentalities in all of its flawed state. Whatever, there shall be more of this story. Read it and review.


End file.
